A latex is a stable dispersion of polymer microparticles in a liquid medium, which is usually an aqueous medium. Various polymers are conventionally applied via a latex to form a coating or an adhesive layer. The polymer is dispersed in the liquid medium, stabilizers such as surfactants are added to stabilize the dispersion. If a coating is desired, the mixture is applied to an article to be coated, and the liquid is evaporated to leave a polymer coating. If an adhesive is desired, the mixture is applied to one article to be adhered to form an adhesive layer, a second article to be adhered is contacted with the adhesive layer, and the articles are held in place while the adhesive dries. Most polymers used in this way are rubbers such as natural rubber, but a latex may generally be used to perform emulsion polymerization of, for example styrene to make polystyrene or styrene and butadiene to make synthetic rubber. Polymers applied in this fashion typically have limited uses. There is a need to broaden the applicability of latex methods to polymers having more uses.